woodywoodpeckerfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Woody Woodpecker Cartoons
Universal Pictures release 1940 *Knock Knock - November 25 1941 *001 Woody Woodpecker - July 7 *002 The Screwdriver - August 11 *003 Pantry Panic - November 24 1942 *004 The Hollywood Matador - February 9 *005 Ace in the Hole - June 22 *006 The Loan Stranger - October 19 1943 *007 The Screwball - February 15 *008 The Dizzy Acrobat - May 31 *009 Ration Bored - July 26 1944 *010 The Barber of Seville - April 10 *011 The Beach Nut - October 16 *012 Ski for Two - November 13 1945 *013 Chew-Chew Baby - February 5 *014 Woody Dines Out - May 14 *015 The Dippy Diplomat - August 27 *016 The Loose Nut - December 17 1946 *017 Who's Cookin' Who? - June 24 *018 Bathing Buddies - July 1 *019 The Reckless Driver - August 26 *020 Fair Weather Fiends - November 18 *021 Musical Moments from Chopin - February 25 1947 *021 Smoked Hams - April 28 *022 The Coo Coo Bird - June 9 *023 Well Oiled - June 30 *024 Solid Ivory - August 25 *025 Woody the Giant Killer - December 15 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/United Artists release 1948 *026 The Mad Hatter - February 16 *027 Banquet Busters - March 3 *028 Wacky-Bye Baby - May 2 *029 Wet Blanket Policy - August 27 *030 Wild and Woody! - December 31 1949 *031 Drooler's Delight - March 25 Universal International release 1950 *032 Puny Express - January 22 1951 *033 Sleep Happy - March 26 *034 Wicket Wacky - May 28 *035 Slingshot 6 7/8 - July 23 *036 The Redwood Sap - October 1 *037 The Woody Woodpecker Polka - October 29 *038 Destination Meatball - December 24 1952 *039 Born to Peck - February 25 *040 Stage Hoax - April 21 *041 Woodpecker in the Rough - June 16 *042 Scalp Treatment - September 18 *043 The Great Who-Dood-It - October 20 *044 Termites from Mars - December 8 1953 *045 What's Sweepin' - January 5 *046 Buccaneer Woodpecker - April 20 *047 Operation Sawdust - June 15 *048 Wrestling Wrecks - July 20 *049 Belle Boys - September 14 *050 Hypnotic Hick - September 26 *051 Hot Noon (or 12 O'Clock For Sure) - October 12 1954 *052 Socko in Morocco - January 18 *053 Alley to Bali - March 15 *054 Under the Counter Spy - May 10 *055 Hot Rod Huckster - July 5 *056 Real Gone Woody - September 20 *057 A Fine Feathered Frenzy - October 25 *058 Convict Concerto - November 20 1955 *059 Helter Shelter - January 17 *060 Witch Crafty - March 14 *061 Private Eye Pooch - May 9 *062 Bedtime Bedlam - July 4 *063 Square Shootin' Square - September 1 *064 Bunco Busters - November 21 *065 The Tree Medic - December 9 1956 *066 After the Ball - February 13 *067 Get Lost - March 12 *068 Chief Charlie Horse - May 7 *069 Woodpecker from Mars - July 2 *070 Calling All Cuckoos - September 24 *071 Niagara Fools - October 22 *072 Arts and Flowers - November 19 *073 Woody Meets Davy Crewcut - December 17 1957 *074 Red Riding Hoodlum - February 11 *075 Box Car Bandit - April 8 *076 The Unbearable Salesman - June 3 *077 International Woodpecker - July 1 *078 To Catch a Woodpecker - July 29 *079 Round Trip to Mars - September 23 *080 Dopey Dick the Pink Whale - November 1 *081 Fodder and Son - November 4 1958 *082 Misguided Missile - January 27 *083 Watch the Birdie - February 24 *084 Half Empty Saddles - April 21 *085 His Better Elf - July 14 *086 Everglade Raid - August 11 *087 Tree’s a Crowd - September 8 *088 Jittery Jester - November 3 1959 *089 Tomcat Combat - March 2 *090 Log Jammed - April 20 *091 Panhandle Scandal - May 18 *092 Woodpecker in the Moon - July 13 *093 The Tee Bird - July 13 *094 Romp in a Swamp - August 7 *095 Kiddie League - November 3 1960 *096 Billion Dollar Boner - January 5 *097 Pistol Packin' Woodpecker - March 2 *098 Heap Big Hepcat - March 30 *099 Ballyhooey - April 20 *100 How to Stuff a Woodpecker - May 18 *101 Bats in the Belfry - June 16 *102 Ozark Lark - July 13 *103 Southern Fried Hospitality - November 28 *104 Fowled Up Falcon - December 20 1961 *105 Poop Deck Pirate - January 10 *106 The Bird Who Came to Dinner - March 7 *107 Gabby's Diner - March 28 *108 Sufferin' Cats'' - June 30'' *109 Franken-Stymied - July 4 *110 Busman's Holiday - August 25 *111 Phantom of the Horse Opera - October 26 *112 Woody's Kook-Out - November 17 1962 *113 Home Sweet Homewrecker - January 9 *114 Rock-a-Bye Gator - January 30 *115 Room and Bored - March 6 *116 Rocket Racket - April 24 *117 Careless Caretaker - May 29 *118 Tragic Magic - July 3 *119 Voo-Doo Boo-Boo - August 14 *120 Crowin' Pains - September 25 *121 Little Woody Riding Hood - October 16 Universal Pictures release 1963 *122 Greedy Gabby Gator - January 1 *123 Robin Hoody Woody - March 12 *124 Stowaway Woody - May 5 *125 Shutter Bug - June 7 *126 Coy Decoy - July 9 *127 The Tenant's Racket - August 30 *128 Short in the Saddle - September 20 *129 Tepee for Two - October 4 *130 Science Friction - November 16 *131 Calling Dr. Woodpecker - December 24 1964 *132 Dumb Like a Fox - January 7 *133 Saddle Sore Woody - April 7 *134 Woody's Clip Joint - June 9 *135 Skinfolks - July 7 *136 Get Lost! Little Doggy - September 3 *137 Freeway Fracas - September 3 *138 Roamin' Roman - December 17 1965 *139 Three Little Woodpeckers - January 16 *140 Woodpecker Wanted - February 13 *141 Birds of a Feather - March 15 *142 Canned Dog Feud - April 17 *143 Janie Get Your Gun - May 12 *144 Sioux Me - June 16 *145 What's Peckin' - June 18 1966 *146 Rough Riding Hood - January 11 *147 Lonesome Ranger - February 12 *148 Woody and the Beanstalk - March 13 *149 Hassle in a Castle - April 14 *150 The Big Bite - April 15 *151 Astronut Woody - May 16 *152 Practical Yolk - May 17 *153 Monster of Ceremonies - May 18 1967 *154 Sissy Sheriff - January 1 *155 Have Gun, Can't Travel - February 1 *156 The Nautical Nut - March 1 *157 Hot Diggity Dog - March 1 *158 Horse Play - April 1 *159 Secret Agent Woody Woodpecker - May 1 1968 *160 Lotsa Luck - January 1 *161 Fat in the Saddle - April 1 *162 Feudin Fightin-N-Fussin' - June 1 *163 Peck of Trouble' - June 1 *164 A Lad in Bagdad - July 1 *165 One Horse Town - August 1 *166 Woody the Freeloader - October 1 1969 *167 Hook, Line and Stinker - March 1 *168 Little Skeeter - March 1 *169 Woody's Knight Mare - May 1 *170 Tumble Weed Greed - June 1 *171 Ship A'hoy Woody - August 1 *172 Prehistoric Super Salesman - September 1 *173 Phoney Pony - November 1 1970 *174 Seal on the Loose - May 1 *175 Wild Bill Hiccup - June 1 *176 Coo Coo Nuts - July 1 *177 Hi-Rise Wise Guys - August 1 *178 Buster's Last Stand - October 1 *179 All Hams on Deck - November 1 1971 *180 Flim Flam Fountain - January 5 *181 Sleepy Time Chimes - February 1 *182 The Reluctant Recruit - March 1 *183 How to Trap a Woodpecker - April 1 *184 Woody's Magic Touch - May 1 *185 Kitty from the City - August 1 *186 The Snoozin' Bruin - September 1 *187 Shanghai Woody - December 1 1972 *188 Indian Corn - January 1 *189 Gold Diggin' Woodpecker - February 1 *190 Pecking Holes in Poles - March 1 *191 Chili Con Corny - May 1 *192 Show Biz Beagle - June 1 *193 For the Love of Pizza - July 1 *194 The Genie with the Light Touch - August 1 *195 Bye Bye Blackboard - September 1 Category:Woody Woodpecker Shorts